When Hiro Visits Ran's Home
by hiro9796
Summary: A Sequel to 'A Friend To Accompany You', but a one-shot that is more focused on Hiro X Ran pairing and a few OCs included. Please Rate and Review


**I don't know if Ran is an orphan but I presumed she's normal like all other common families, with both parents alive and also the part where she and Hiro had the same blood-type.**

 **By the way, I had replaced the PhotoScape edited LBXs in the Deviant Art with the ones that coloured using Paint. Go and check it out if you still hadn't notice**

It is just a normal day like all other and in the evening, Hiro is seen walking together with his friends, Ran and Ranti on the streets. Each are carrying their own bags. Hiro was in the middle and held an A4 paper in his hand with his two friends looking at the content of the paper. "Looks like we got a tough group assignment this time" Ranti deduced.

"Yeah, we may need to discuss if we want to settle it quick" Ran concurred. "Then how about we do it at my house like always?" Hiro offered as he glanced to his two friends. "It's always your house, Hiro. We came almost every day for studies" Ranti stated. "I'm just offering" Hiro replied.

"How about we do it at my home this time?" Ran suggested. "I think that's a good idea, Ran" Ranti concurred. "Are you sure, Ran-san? Last time I came, your Grandfather greeted me with a flying kick" Hiro asked with an unpleasant look. "Thanks to that I had to be super cautious when passing there"

"Who told you to come alone without informing me anything?" Ran asked grumpily. "I was just trying to send some notes" Hiro whined. "Settle down, Hiro" Ranti ordered and Hiro abided without second thought. "Well, let's be off shall we?" Ran suggested but then Ranti's CCM started ringing, which everyone noticed.

"Excuse me..." Ranti pardoned as she step away for a while and picks up her CCM before answering the call. Hiro and Ran halted their steps as they waited for their friend. A while later, Ranti puts off her CCM before approaching her two friends that were waiting.

"I'm truly sorry, Ran, Hiro" Ranti apologised. "I don't think I can join in for today. There's an urgent matter right now" she told them. "I see..." Ran replied disappointedly. "Can you two continue without me?" Ranti requested. "Sure, we'll be fine" Hiro assured. "If there's anything that you might need my help, just text me" Ranti told them. "Will do" said Ran. "Bye..." Ranti bids her farewell as she left the two.

Hiro and Ran then continued walking to the latter's home. "I guess we have to discuss this assignment between the two of us then" Hiro assumed. "Seems so but let's see how far we can go on that way" Ran suggested and Hiro nodded. Sometimes later, they had arrived to the dojo where Ran lives.

"I'm back!" Ran cried out as she stepped into the gate. "You're wide open!" Ran's grandfather, Hanasaki Daimon cried as he suddenly came out of nowhere with a flying kick. Ran quickly dodged by crouching but Hiro was not haste enough to do so as he panicked and received the kick instead on the face, knocking him down.

Worse, the geezer wore a pair of wooden sandals at that time, which actually doubles the pain. "Ow!" Hiro yelped as he tried to actually mend his dear face, hoping that it still okay. At that time, Daimon had landed and was glaring at Hiro. "You again! Why did you come here this time?" Daimon questioned. "Are you trying to break into the dojo?"

"Jii-chan!" Ran cried out, which her grandfather noticed. "Ran, who is this pathetic boy?" Daimon questioned. "He's my friend, Hiro. He came to discuss with me about our class assignment" Ran told him. "I don't see it that way" Daimon retorted before he turned to Hiro whose face is still okay as he sits.

"You wretched brat! Have you come here to steal away my granddaughter and made her your fiancée?" the old man questioned harshly as he addressed Hiro in the same manner. Hearing this made Hiro flushed a little and his heart skips a beat. Ran was also the same way.

The bluenette wanted to answer but this question makes him too speechless. Seeing Hiro like this makes Daimon began to raise up his hands to perform a karate chop on the former. Ran noticed this and quickly tried to restrain her grandfather from doing it. "Stop it, Jii-chan!" Ran begged.

"I shall not let you step into our house! Definitely!" Daimon declared as he is struggling to break free from Ran's grasp. "Because you seems so pathetic to take care of her!" he claimed. "Enough! What's with all the ruckus out here?!" a woman voice scolded.

The three turned to the voice and see a beautiful woman wearing white apron over a green long sleeve shirt. She had a pair of yellow neon eyes and a shoulder length black hair. "You'll disturb the neighbours!" she said. "Mom!" Ran exclaimed. "Welcome home, Ran" Ran's mother greeted.

"And Father, don't treat our guest like that. You'll scare him" she scolded Daimon. "Ayaka, you're a bit too soft" Daimon pointed out. "Anyway, father. That's enough" Ayaka told him. "All right, I'm going inside" Daimon grumbled as Ran lets go of her grandfather and he went inside the house.

Ran quickly went to check up on Hiro who was still sitting on the floor. Ran's mother, Ayaka also went to check up on him. "Are you all right, dear?" Ayaka asked. "I'm okay..." Hiro answered and the two woman helped him to get up. "Please forgive my father, he always do that to almost anyone" Ayaka requested.

"No worries, I don't really mind that much" Hiro assured. "Well, I believe this is the first time we met, who are you?" Ayaka asked. "Hiro. My name is Oozora Hiro" Hiro introduced himself. "Hiro-kun, huh...You're quite a cute one" Ayaka complimented with sweet seducing smile.

Hearing this from Ran's mother made Hiro flushed a little. Did Ran's mother just said that Hiro is cute? Somehow, Ran felt unpleasant seeing this scene as her boyfriend seems to be seduced by her own mother. The redhead quickly intrude by taking Hiro's right arm as she clings to it as tight as she could, which the bluenette noticed and flushed more.

"Mom! Don't try to seduce him!" Ran reprimanded with a pout and gave a glare to Ayaka. "Eh~! So Hiro-kun is your boyfriend, huh?" Ayaka deduced with a smirked. "I'll be more than glad to have him as my son-in-law" she stated, which makes Ran grunted in displease while Hiro blushed madly.

"Come on, Hiro. Let's go inside" Ran invited or she actually forcing as she drags Hiro inside the house. Ayaka giggled amusingly as she sees her daughter took Hiro into the house. While inside, Ran dragged Hiro along the corridor quickly as while holding his right hand, leaving him no chance to sightsee her home. He barely could keep up with her pace.

"Ran-san, slow down" Hiro pleaded while being pulled by his girlfriend. "Don't worry, Hiro. We're almost there" said Ran with a serious tone, not even turning at him. Then the redhead halted all of a sudden, which nearly make the bluenette fall but luckily he could balance himself somehow and stood normally.

Hiro noticed that there are two girls in front of him and Ran. One looks like Ran but slightly older, with black spiky, messy hair, red eyes, and wore black singlet and navy shorts. The other one looks more like Ayaka but with cherry hair, red eyes and wore yellow frock.

Ran was apparently pissed off when she saw the two. "Ran, who is this boy?" the woman with black hair asked. "You don't need to know Eri Nee-chan" Ran snapped. "Is he your boyfriend, Nee-chan?" the woman in yellow frock guessed. "So what, Sakura?" Ran questioned with a glare. "So he is your boyfriend" Eri deduced with a suspicious smirk.

"Let's go, Hiro!" said Ran abruptly as she drags the bluenette again and passed by the two sisters of Ran. "Are those two your sisters?" Hiro asked along the way. "Yeah..." Ran answered boringly until she slows down and stopped to a door. "We're here"

Then the redhead slides the door open and enters inside, with the bluenette following her. The room was big and there is a short wooden table on the floor. Ran went to the switches at one side of the wall to turn on the fan.

Afterwards, she sat at one side of the table while Hiro take the opposing side to her. "Now, let's begin our discussion" Ran proclaimed. "Yes" Hiro concurred and they took out their stationaries and stuffs before starting to discuss about their class assignment.

Sometimes later...

"I think that would do for today" said Ran as she kept all her stuffs into her bag. "Whew, this assignment sure was quite difficult" Hiro commented as he was doing the same thing like Ran. "Maybe we need Ranti to help us" Ran suggested. "She really is quite good in this field" she stated and Hiro nodded.

"Come to think of it, why did you suddenly storm off like that when we encounter your sisters and mother?" Hiro asked curiously, which makes Ran felt unpleasant. "Trust me, I wouldn't like it if we stay and hang out with them" Ran stated.

"How come? They just seems to be nice though" Hiro asked. "What you saw isn't everything, Hiro" said Ran. "My sisters always tried to steal anything fancy that I got and I always ended up losing against them. As for my Mom, she still thought she was still young, unmarried and go on seducing young boys whenever there is a chance for her, which I kept repeating many times to use her common sense about her current age"

"I see..." Hiro replied and chuckled awkwardly before he looked at his white watch wore on the left hand. It was displaying 07:00 PM. "Oh dear it's late, I better go home now" Hiro said out loud as he gets up, which Ran then noticed at the current time as well on her red watch that she wore on the left hand.

"Sorry, Hiro" Ran pardoned. "I never thought we would discuss this long" she said. "Don't worry about that but Mom and Dad will be concerned if I returned home late" Hiro told her as the two head towards the door.

Without any warning, the door slides open that was caused by Ayaka, which the two noticed. They also realised that Eri and Sakura are there with her. "No need to trouble yourself, Hiro-kun. You can stay here for tonight" Ayaka offered. "But..." Hiro stuttered as he hesitated.

However, he was cut off when Eri and Sakura suddenly barged in and each clings to one of Hiro's arms, which makes the bluenette and Ran surprised. "No worries, make yourself at home, Hiro-pyon" Eri assured.

"Hiro-pyon?!" Hiro echoed weirdly upon being addressed with a different honorifics. "We'll be glad to have you over for today, Hiro-pi!" Sakura proclaimed. "Hiro-pi?" Ran repeated with an awkward look.

"Anyway, Ran. Please call his parents and told them about this" Ayaka commanded. "Eh?! You want me to call them?" Ran exclaimed. "Our guest seem exhausted so please..." Ayaka pleaded. "All right..." Ran sighed as she gets out from the room until she reached a table with a telephone.

Then she dial up Hiro's home number that she remembers in her head and wait until someone picked up the call. "Hello, this is Oozora's residence" Haruka greeted as she was the one who picked up the call.

"Professor..." Ran called out. "Oh, it's you, Ran-chan. What is it?" Haruka asked and the redhead explained everything. "I see...so Hiro's staying there for tonight" Haruka replied. Haneotome can be seen flying freely around in the background while Akira is seen reading newspaper on a couch.

"Hiro wanted to go back but my Mom insisted that he stay for tonight. I'm truly sorry for any inconvenience" Ran apologised. "It's okay, I understand" Haruka told her. "Tell Hiro to have fun and enjoy the stay"

"Yes. Thank you very much. If you excuse me then..." Ran said as she puts down the phone, thus ending the call. "Why did it turned out like this?" Ran sighed as she slumped in shame. "Ran! Dinners ready!" Ayaka voice echoed from far, informing her daughter about dinner.

"Yes!" Ran cried and head towards the dining room. There Ran found everyone had already been seated. Hiro was sitting in between Ran's sisters while Daimon was sitting beside Ayaka. There was also another adult man who had red spiky hair and red eyes, wearing brown shirt and black pants.

He sat one seat away from Ayaka, with the seat in between the two was empty. The man was known as Hanasaki Keisuke, Ran's father. "Ran, come sit here" Keisuke ordered. "Yes!" Ran exclaimed as she moved, taking the seat between Keisuke and Ayaka. "Itadakimasu!" everyone exclaimed as they give their blessings before started enjoying their meals.

"So, Hiro. What's your opinion on Ran, my second daughter?" Keisuke asked abruptly when everyone was eating their food. Hearing this makes both Hiro and Ran startled by the sudden question. "Err..." Hiro muttered, did not know what to say despite the question was simple.

As for Ran, she would be embarrassed if Hiro said something so frank that would hurt her honour. "Was Nee-chan so strict that she gave Hiro-pi a lot of beatings?" Sakura guessed. "Or she's the type that sulks irritatingly when you backstab her?" Eri assumed with a smirk.

The comments from her sisters make Ran felt some pain that she was being stabbed by an invisible sword or arrow that each hits directly on where the redhead's personalities lies on. "But my little girl here can be a cry-baby when she loses something that she fancies on" Ayaka added.

"Mom!" Ran yelled with a slight flush on her face. This comments makes the redhead felt humiliated. "When she does, she tries to take it back but ended up somersaulted every time before she cries" Keisuke teased.

The rest except Hiro, Ran and Daimon started laughing. "Dad! Everyone! Stop badmouthing me" Ran scolded as she blushed madly and felt humiliating for her to let Hiro knows that. Daimon does not seems to care much and continue enjoying his meals.

"Thanks for the food" Daimon thanked as he stood up and left the table. "So, Hiro. Do you know something about Ran that we don't know? Just tell us" Keisuke persuaded. Ran felt nervous and her heart keeps thumping rapidly as she waits for Hiro to answer.

"Well, I do know one thing we got in common. Ran-san and I shared the same blood-type" Hiro admitted and somehow Ran flinched upon hearing this. "You and Ran had the same blood-type? How did you know?" Eri inquired.

"Well, there was one time I nearly die due to lots of blood loss and my parents couldn't donate their blood to me because the blood-type is incompatible. But Ran-san saved me by donating her own blood. Only then, I knew that she had the same blood-type as me. I felt obliged to her for this up until today. Thank you, Ran-san" Hiro explained as he thanked Ran. The mentioned redhead sheepishly flushed upon hearing this while seeing the bluenette gave her a warmly grin.

Sometimes later...

All of them had finished dinner and also took their bath. Ran was wearing her fancy looking pink pyjamas. Eri and Sakura wore purple and yellow pyjamas respectively. As for Hiro, he had to wear Keisuke's clothes since the bluenette did not bring any change of clothes with him and did not expect to stay for the night at Ran's home.

He wore grey, long sleeves, round neck shirt and brown long pants. Ayaka still wore the same clothes, same goes to Keisuke. Currently, Ran and Hiro are seen walking alone around the open corridor of the house whereas their surrounding was already night time.

"Tonight's dinner was superb!" Hiro commented. "Mom and my sisters were the ones that cooked dinner, so it's only natural" Ran pointed out. "Maybe next time I want to taste your cooking, Ran-san" Hiro requested.

"I'm not really that good of a cook, to be frank" Ran confessed sheepishly. "And I might need your assistance, Hiro" she told him. "Sure, I'll be more than glad to help" Hiro approved with an assuring smile. "Hiro-pi!" Sakura called out.

Hiro and Ran turned to see that Sakura and Eri were behind them. "Let's play!" the younger sister invited. "Sorry but Hiro's tired already. You should let him rest" Ran told her sisters. "And where did you want Hiro-pyon to sleep?" Eri questioned.

"That…" Ran stuttered, she actually had not decide where Hiro should sleep. "Anywhere is fine, Ran-san. I don't mind" Hiro stated. "Then, how about you go sleep in my room with me, Hiro-pyon?" Eri suggested. "Eh?!" Ran and Hiro exclaimed in unison.

"That's unfair, Eri-Nee-chan! I was about to invite Hiro-pi first!" Sakura pouted as Eri headed towards the bluenette. "First come, first serve, Sakura and you're a few seconds late!" Eri claimed as she grabbed Hiro's right arm before clinging to him.

"I don't care!" Sakura shouted as she pushes Ran away and take Hiro's other arm and cling to him as well. "He's sleeping in my room with me!" she claimed. Hiro felt awkward as he glanced to each of Ran's sisters and there is a hint of rivalry through their eyes that turn fiery.

"Cut it out, you two!" Ran berated. "I'm not letting Hiro sleep in either of your room!" she told them, which the three noticed. "Are you by any chance…jealous~, Ran?" Eri guessed with a smirk. "I get it, after all Hiro-pi is your boyfriend" Sakura teased in the same expression as Eri.

"W-what are you talking about? You got to be mistaken. He isn't my boyfriend" Ran stuttered as she awkwardly denied what her sister said. Hiro knew that his girlfriend did not do it on purpose and could read from her desperate tone. "We'll take it from those words that you break up with him so…" Eri trailed as she assumed.

"Eri-Nee-chan and I can hog Hiro-pi for ourselves now!" Sakura cheered and same goes for Eri. "Eh?!" Hiro exclaimed weirdly as the two sisters began to drag him away. "Wait!" Ran shouted, making the sisters halted their movement.

Hiro look very closely at Ran's face, which is full of determination and totally serious. "I will decide where Hiro should sleep and I'm sure he won't be sleeping with any of you girls" she proclaimed. "Eh~? So you want Hiro-pyon back?" Eri guessed.

"But you can't take back your words, especially when you had said them" Sakura reminded. "How about we settle this with the Millionaire board game?" Ran suggested firmly. "Whoever wins, will decide where Hiro will sleep tonight" she offered. "Deal!" the two sisters of Ran concurred.

Hiro, Ran, Sakura and Eri are seen in the room where the former two used before to discuss about their school assignment. All of them sat cross-legged with some distance as they face each other while forming a slightly closed square.

Hiro was facing Ran while Eri was facing Sakura. In front of the four was a square board game called Millionaire. (There are many versions such as Monopoly, Billionaire and so on but more or less they had similar rules)

A game that shall tests the players how well they can managed their money while monopolising the strategic locations of the game and make them their property to be the wealthiest among the others.

Each players were given some starting money and also a coloured piece. Ran, Eri, Sakura had a white, green and yellow coloured piece respectively. Players or non-players can decide which one is the banker but for this time, it was Hiro since he look after the money.

There are triggers known as fate and chance that can be lifesavers but at the same time very troubling based on the players luck on the one they draw. There are many more rules but the most important thing is not to fall into bankruptcy, just like reality.

Ran flinched when she noticed that Hiro was playing as well because he was holding the game's money and also a blue piece. "Wait a minute, why Hiro is playing too?" Ran asked as she glanced panicky to her sisters. "It's supposed to be three of us only!"

Sakura wiggled her right index finger and also her head to Ran, her older sister. "Hiro-pi is our guests. It would be unfair if he just watch and we didn't invite him to play" Sakura notified. "Plus, there's nothing more boring than watching other people playing games" Eri added.

"I don't really mind though for being the banker only..." Hiro admitted awkwardly and abruptly. "No can do. Hiro-pyon must play as well. If you win, you can decide where you wanted to sleep" Eri offered. "Fine, we're all play" Ran reluctantly approved. "The lesser number on the dices starts first"

Then each of the four began to throw two dices one at a time and sees the total number of dots that were displayed by both dices on the top side. Based on the rule and the results that all of them threw, Hiro starts first, followed by Sakura, Ran and Eri before they begin the game.

Sometimes later...

Ran seems very pissed off as the game continues and there are a few reasons for that as stated below:

She only had three grants of property while the others had more than her. Worse, Eri and Sakura had owned the properties that were linked side by side. Meaning if Ran steps only on one of them, she had to pay twice or triple the amount of rent/penalty.

The money that she had in her hand is decreasing and the total amount is awfully small

The one in lead was actually Sakura, followed up by Eri and Hiro. Meaning, Ran herself was falling behind compare to the others

She was very unlucky throughout the whole game. She entered jail a few times but failed to get both dice to be equal in number. The fate and chance that she drew never make her gain a comeback but made her fall behind.

And now it is Ran's turn and the redhead lobbed the dices before she moved her white piece accordingly to the number that she got. Unfortunately, she landed on Sakura's property.

"That's my property, pay me 5000 yen in total" Sakura demanded. Ran frustratingly and reluctantly paid Sakura accordingly and then passed the turn to Eri. As for the others, they seemed quite normal or lucky at their turn.

When it is Ran's turn again and she threw off the dices, she ended up on the space that demands her to go to jail. When her turns come again, she failed to get both dices in equal number and had to pay twice the amount of penalty.

In another turn and later, her piece ended up on the fate and chance respectively. However, both cards that she drew either asked her to pay some amount to the bank or go to jail again. As usual, she was very unlucky on her turns.

Hiro had been observed Ran's progress on this board game ever since the four of them began playing. He feels sorry for the redhead due to her repeated misfortunes. He does not mind being bankrupted in the game first as long as it was not her.

He really wish that he could take her place right now. Occasionally on one of her turns before, Ran landed on one of Hiro's properties that he bought in the game.

Hiro politely offered that the redhead can pay later but Ran's sisters eager that the payment must be on the spot. The reason was Ran should not be treated so specially by anyway, regardless who they are when playing a game. In a game, no one is king or lord until they be victorious themselves.

Real life status had nothing to do in playing a game and no one should hold back. Because of that, Ran reluctantly paid the rent amount accordingly to Hiro without second thought. And now, it is Ran's turn again and she threw the dices.

She moved her piece accordingly to the number displayed by the dice. Very unfortunate, she ended up on Hiro's property and to make things worse, he had just build a hotel on that landed location. "Oh no..." Ran mumbled in disbelief, did not expect that to happen.

"So Ran trespassed into Hiro-pyon's property again" Eri stated bluntly. "There's a hotel there and according to this grant..." Sakura trailed as she picks up one of Hiro's related grant before looking at the amount that must be paid. "Ran-Nee-chan, pay 80000 yen!" she cried.

Hearing that much amount makes both Hiro and Ran utterly shocked. The bluenette glanced to the mentioned redhead and looked at her current hand for the game as she seems frustrated. She had no more grants and her money is just 8000 yen when she displayed her hand.

She had nothing more to sell in order to make up for the remaining amount, much to her frustration. "Seeing she could not pay with the amount of money she had, Ran is officially...BANKRUPT!" Eri announced.

Hearing that makes Ran reluctantly puts down her remaining money on the board game while making a long face, stand up before she turns around and left the room. _Ran-san...lose._ Hiro thought to himself concernedly about the redhead that just left.

"All right, now it's my turn!" Eri proclaimed as she threw the dices and moves her game piece accordingly. Hiro noticed that Eri and Sakura showed not the slightest sign of contrition for their redhead sister and continued playing excitingly like it is not a big deal.

The bluenette was not even concentrating on the game's progress anymore now that Ran had left and felt that he could not play anymore. "Hiro-pi! It's your turn now" Sakura reminded. "Hiro-pyon!" Eri cried out, which snapped the bluenette back to reality as the latter glanced around.

"It's your turn now" Ran's elder sister notified and Hiro nodded slightly before glancing at the board game. Suddenly, without any warning, the bluenette puts his money on the board game and quickly stood up, leaving the siblings stunned.

"Sorry, but I quit!" Hiro declared. "Eh?!" Sakura and Eri exclaimed in unison. Then the bluenette walked behind and headed towards the door before he left the room. Hiro walk around the slightly dark corridor as he searched for Ran but she was nowhere to be found.

He did encountered her parents along the way and asked them about the redhead's whereabouts. However, Ran's parents shook their head as they did not know where their second daughter went. The bluenette proceeded his search for the redhead until he suddenly stopped when reaching a certain corner of the house.

It was still like any other open corridor but there were a few changes with the surrounding. He could see fireflies flying around and lighting up a tad of the scenery. Some of those fireflies gathered up at a certain shadow that is sitting on the corridor a few distance away from the bluenette.

Thanks to those fireflies, Hiro could see the shadow's true colour, which is no other than Ran. She was sitting while wrapping her knees with her arms and she also lower her head inside this position as her body is facing towards the nature.

Even from where the bluenette stood, he could heard the redhead's whispering sobs. "Ran-san..." Hiro muttered in his mind as he saw Ran like this. He can tell that she was desperate to win the game for his sake before but now depressed that she lost.

Hiro was confused and argued between himself about one of the two solutions that he should perform. First, go and comfort the redhead. Second, just leave Ran like that as if nothing happens so that she can heal with time.

By natural, the bluenette wished to do the first one since he could not stand seeing someone in distress especially when he could help them. However, on the other hand, Ran might had wished to be alone for a moment where no one could hurt her.

After all, trying to comfort a person in distress sometimes is not always the correct solution, especially at the wrong time or if that person was extremely depressed. It can make that person more depressed and Hiro did not wished to add more of that burden.

Regardless, Hiro thought to himself again, there is nothing wrong just to try the first option. Everything in this world always had their own trials and errors and every steps had its own pros and cons. As a conclusion, he had decided to help comforting Ran rather than leaving her alone, which he might regret doing the latter option.

Therefore, the bluenette walk normally towards the forlorn redhead, which the latter could heard footsteps approaching until the sound stops. "Ran-san..." Hiro called out whisperingly and the redhead lift up her head a bit before looking to her right side.

The bluenette could see her face that seems awfully pathetic as it was full of tears that wets her cheeks and chin. The redhead also noticed that the bluenette was standing beside her. "Hiro..." Ran mumbled. "What are you doing here...? What about the game?" she asked.

"I...quit" Hiro whisperingly confessed, which makes Ran surprised. "Why?" Ran asked. The bluenette did not answered yet as he then sits on his knees before embracing the redhead, which left the latter astonished.

"I'm worried about you, Ran-san" Hiro whispered in concerned. "I know you wanted to win but sadly you lose, because of me. I really hope and wanted you to win" he stated.

"No...I was never good in playing board games, not even LBX battles. I usually lost most of the time" Ran corrected sadly. "I cannot decide where you should sleep tonight"

"Even so, I still wanted you to decide it, Ran-san. This house is also yours and I'm only happy enough if you were the one to choose it for me" Hiro claimed. "Hiro..." Ran muttered as she felt touched upon hearing this.

"I don't care if any of your sister win the game but I still preferred your decision no matter what" Hiro pointed out. "Really...?" Ran asked. "Yes..." Hiro answered. "Because I know one thing, if I sleep with you, your parents and especially your grandfather would be on a riot if they found out I did. That's why I wanted you to decide"

"All right...I'll decide" Ran concurred. Then Hiro took the next step and touch her face with both hands before giving her a kiss on her lips, which makes her bewildered. Ran slowly shut her eyes as she succumbs to this fervent kiss.

While kissing, Hiro uses his fingers to wipe away Ran's tears from her face. Unbeknownst to the smooching couple, Ran's family except Daimon were watching from a distance that will not disturb those two. Sakura seems awfully frustrated as she clenched her fists that trembled upon seeing this lovely scene between those two.

To her, this scene is completely disgusting unless she was Ran at the moment. "Now, will you look at that? I guess Hiro shall be our son-in-law" Keisuke said sarcastically. "He's pretty sweet" Ayaka stated as she covered her face that was flushing as she felt happy for Ran. "It's awfully disgusting..." Sakura pouted. "I want Hiro-pi to be mine"

"It cannot be helped, Sakura. Just leave them be, after all we are the ones who started all of this" Eri ordered. "It's still unfair!" Sakura whined. "I was almost victorious" she pointed out. "Now, now Sakura...There are other good or even better boys out there besides Hiro-kun...I'm sure you'll meet the one you're looking for" Ayaka advised.

"Fine..." Sakura grumbled. "Let's take our leave then..." Keisuke suggested. "I'm definitely sure Hiro can take care of Ran just fine even after they got married. I can place my trust on him" he explained and all four of them left.

Sometimes later...

Ran leads Hiro into a dark room until the former switched on the lights. There Hiro found that the two are in a bedroom with a slightly girlish style. There is a transparent cupboard where trophies and medals are kept. There is also a table besides the bed.

Hiro was dumbfounded when he saw the room as it was very neat. "Ran-san, what is this room?" Hiro asked. "This is my bedroom" Ran stated, which left the bluenette utterly astounded. He never expected to be sleeping in the room and on the bed that was definitely full with the scent of his beloved girlfriend, Ran.

"Your bedroom?" Hiro echoed. "Are you sure about this? Where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked. "Yes and as for the second question. I'll go sleep with my sisters" Ran told him. "If you need to use the bathroom, it's just a few steps away from the door of this room" she notified.

"All right..." Hiro replied before Ran approaches the former. Then she gave him a brief kiss on his lips before the redhead smiled. "Goodnight...sweetheart" Ran said sweetly as if they had already married.

"Yes...Goodnight dear and sweet dreams..." Hiro replied in the same manner before the redhead left her bedroom happily. Soon after she left, Hiro turn off the lights and began sleeping with a wide smile on his face while lying down on Ran's bed.

 **Anyway, I still don't know if I will be writing long stories again since my 4-months holiday break is nearly over and I shall be busy again. As for now, I had no inspiration to start a new one. But I'll still continue writing stories on Fanfiction, maybe just one-shot at best. Please 'Rate and Review' like always.**


End file.
